We propose to continue our major efforts in protein sequencing. The inhibitors on which we plan to work are 1) Japanese quail ovoinhibitor 2) chicken ovoinhibitor, 3) turkey pancreatic secretory inhibitor, 4) starfish secretory inhibitor, 5) inhibitor from turtle egg white (Kazal type), 6) inhibitor from turtle egg white (Kunitz type), and 7) the proteinase inhibitors in alligator eggs. We plan to continue making structure/function correlations for ovomucoid and ovoinhibitor domains, especially ovomucoid third domains. We will continue substituing 13C labelled amino acids into the reactive sites of inhibitors and subject these derivatives to 13C NMR studies.